Love Will Tear Us Apart
by VelvetRainDrop
Summary: Jacob thinks he's found the girl of his dreams in Veronica, a girl he saved from the woods. But Veronica's behavior slowly starts to change and only Leah can sense something wrong with her. Will Jake listen to her? Or find out the hard way? JACOB/OC R
1. Preface

**A/N: OK, yet another idea popped into my head and I immediately started typing. This is just a brief taster of what this fic is about. Believe me, it is going to get a lot more interesting. Please tell me if you like the sound of it so far by reviewing. If I get a good amount of reviews, I will continue with this story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine and OC's are mine. That's it.**

**Love Will Tear Us Apart  
**

**Preface**

It was just another night on patrol for Jacob, he had not long been a wolf but he was already adjusting to his new abilities. He felt free and alive as he sped past the trees and searched the land for unexpected visitors.

It was a full moon above and the stars brightly lit the sky. The woods looked beautiful as the trees were hit by moon light. Jacob felt very content and relaxed.

He was now finally getting over Bella Swan, the one girl that took hold of his heart, torn it to shreds and stomped on it. She was now one of _them_ and that means she was now his enemy.

As soon as her heart stopped beating, it was over for him. He wanted nothing more to do with her and he finally knew he could live his life without her. Although he had not imprinted yet, he still hoped that his special someone was out there, waiting to be swept off her feet by him.

He smiled in his head, he pictured himself stood next to a beautiful girl. She didn't really have a face, it was blurred but he could still see her and he could see how happy they looked together. He wanted more than anything to find his own true love, nearly all of the pack had imprinted and he wanted it to be his turn.

As his mind wondered about the blurred happy vision in his head, a scream ruptured through the air and his hackles came up. He searched everywhere to see where it came from. He knew that he was close to whatever it was that was out there. He thought maybe he should have contacted the rest, but he was much too curious and he wanted to know what it was right there and then.

As he came around a tree, he stopped in his tracks. There lay a girl completely naked and shivering on the ground. She looked frightened and in pain. Jacob instantly changed back in his human form and shoved his shorts on as quickly as he could. He ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. She had weird markings all over her body and she was sweating repulsively.

She opened her eyes to look at him, his eyes sparkled in the moon light. He was beautiful to her, the most wonderful sight she had ever seen. He stared back into her blue eyes, the world suddenly stopped moving and it felt like they were the only living people on the planet. They could have stared at each others features for eternity, they were completely amazed by each other.

He asked her what happened but before she could respond, she passed out in his arms.

He picked her up and snuggled her. Although she was sweating, she felt incredibly cold to him, but nothing like a vampire.

He wondered what could have possibly happened to her, why was she out here all alone in the woods? Why was she naked? All he wanted to do was to take care of her and give her what ever she needed. Jacob thought his luck had finally come in, but what he doesn't know is that the innocent girl in his arms is not so innocent...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first real chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: OC's and plot mine, nothing else.**

Jacob ran through the rain as fast as he could. Branches and twigs scraped across his skin, but he didn't care, he knew he needed to get home fast to help the near lifeless person in his arms. He snuggled her more tightly, his warmth was all he had in that moment in time to try to help her.

She was so cold, but still she was sweating uncontrollably around her body. He could feel her heart beating against his own, in slow beats. He counted every beat, making sure she was not going to give up. All she needed was warmth and that was one thing Jacob knew he could give her.

The mud from the ground splashed against their bodies. His hair dripped onto her flesh. He hadn't ran so fast in his human form, the trees raced by him in blurred visions. The moon had now gone behind the clouds so now it was even harder to see. He wanted to phase because he knew he could get back quicker, but the girl that lay in his arms would easily slip off him.

His mind raced back to the moment their eyes met. She looked at him with such fascination, her eyes traced every part of him as if she was scared of forgetting his face. It was if she had never seen anything like him before, that he was all she ever dreamed of.

He knew that she wasn't his perfect match, but that didn't matter to Jacob. If he could save this girl, maybe she wouldn't want to leave him once she felt better. Maybe she would want to stay with him and his home could be her home forever. The fact he was so close to getting a companion, made Jacob shake with excitement.

This was all he ever wanted, to have someone to call his own. Someone that would love only him, someone that didn't want anyone else, only him. He knew there was a possibility she would see things differently and maybe she would turn him away, but that doubt in his mind was very small because he could tell by the way she was looking at him that she wanted him too.

He still couldn't figure out why she was out there in the first place. When he found her, she was curled up in a ball shivering from the cold air. She was panting, struggling to breathe but when he came to her, her breathing became steady. She suddenly looked relaxed as he gently lifted her off the wet ground and held her to his warm chest.

He looked down at her once again, she looked like she was sleeping but still very ill. Her lips were blue and veins were popping out at the side of her head. She had three deep scars coming from her shoulder. She had a cut on her forehead and blood had dripped down to her chest. What ever this girl had been through, it must have been bad.

He dashed out from the woods and ran to his little red house on the corner. It was quite late so he knew that Billy would be in a deep slumber, he didn't want to wake him and startle him.

He ran up the porch steps and walked through his door. He laid her gently on his small black couch and went to light his fire. The flames suddenly flew up and it lit the room, he knew that he needed to do anything to give her the warmth that she needed. He took a blanket out of his room and walked back over to the couch.

Before he put it round her, he stared at her body once again. The light from the fire helped him see her more clearly. She had long dark hair and slightly olive skin. Her body was quite toned and muscular. Her breasts were rising and falling due to her uneven breathing. He inspected her strange scars, he traced his fingers over them and they felt very hot, hotter than the rest of her body. She let out a slight moan to his touch and Jacob quickly moved his hand, he hoped he hadn't hurt her.

He placed a band aid on her cut on her forehead and gently pressed down. She didn't budge so he knew he wasn't hurting her.

He then pulled the red blanket over her and tucked it in by the sides. As he was about to lift up her body and lay it against his own to make her warmer, a knock on the door made him stop.

He knew it would be one of his pack members, he was in his wolf form when he first spotted her, no doubt someone else on patrol had seen her too, through his eyes. He needed advice from them, he needed to know what else he could do to help her.

He opened the door and it was Sam standing in the door way, no surprise there. His body was dripping wet and his shaggy hair was slightly covering his face.

"I see that you have a new friend?"

Jacob nodded and gestured for him to come in. Sam walked to the girl on the couch. Color was slowly coming back to her skin. Sam bent on his knees to get a proper look at her. He put his hand to her forehead, she was still slightly chilly but was getting warmer by the minute.

"You found her in the woods like this?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she was lying on the ground with her knees to her chest. Shivering and trembling. She had no clothes on either."

Sam raised his eye brows, this was very queer to him. Neither him or Jacob could smell the scent of a vampire on her, what ever happened to her, it couldn't have been anything out of the ordinary.

"Has she spoke to you?"

"No, when I got to her, she looked at me for a few seconds and then fell unconscious."

Sam stood back up and walked by the fire.

"OK, I'm going to go home and bring Emily back with me, she will need clothes. See you in a few minutes."

Sam quickly ran out the house without making a sound. Jacob was glad that Emily would be coming over, she sure could help a lot. He blushed at the fact of having to dress the girl himself, he may look like an adult but he is still a teenage boy after all.

Jacob made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and started thinking about her again. She didn't look unwell anymore, it looked like she had her life coming back to her. If it wasn't fore the cuts and bruises, it would have looked like she was only sleeping. This made Jacob happy, hope was not lost. He wondered when she would wake up and be able to speak.

He put his glass back on the counter and walked back in the living room. He sat in front of the fire, it was now slowly burning away. He wondered if he was kidding himself, why would she want him even if she did wake up? What could he ever offer her? He was still a teenager and he wasn't sure how old she was. He felt like he was giving himself false hope, that he should prepare for the worst if the worst may come. He had already been through rejection before, he didn't want to go through it again. He would let her make her mind up, he would not push her to make a decision.

As his mind raced, something startled him and he immediately turned around to face the couch.

"Who... who are you?"

His face lit up, she had finally come back to consciousness. He was at her side in an instant and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I'm Jacob, do you remember me finding you in the woods?"

Her eyes looked heavy and blood shot. She now felt too warm and as she went to pull the blanket off her she suddenly stopped because she realized she was completely naked.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"I don't know, I swear this is how I found you. Can you remember what happened to you?"

"No, nothing at all. All I remember is you..."

She stared into his eyes once again like before, a smile slowly came across her face. He smiled too and gently moved the hair out her eyes.

She sat up and she tucked the blanket under her shoulders. Her long hair was stuck to her back due to the sweat.

"It's so warm in here."

"I know, but you were so cold before, you must have been in the woods for awhile. You have a deep cut on your forehead but I put a band aid on it."

Her hand came to her forehead, she scrunched her face as if she was trying her hardest to remember.

"Do you have a name?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, it's Veronica."

They smiled at each other again, she looked mesmerized by his. He had such a warm and loving face, she could already tell that the man in front of her was a kind and gentle soul.

"Thank you for helping me Jacob."

While they were still in a trance with each other, the door suddenly flew open and in came Sam and Emily.

Veronica panicked and pulled the blanket over her even more, she trembled and breathed heavily.

"It's OK shhh, their friends see?" Jacob reassured her.

Sam and Emily knelt down beside Jacob by the couch. Emily had a bunch of clothes in her arms and a towel.

"She's finally awake, I was worried." Sam said as he smiled at her.

"She doesn't know what happened to her. All she remembers is me helping her."

"The poor girl is sweating, come on dear lets get you in some clean clothes." Said Emily.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Veronica said.

"Of course not, Emily has brought you a clean towel you can use." Jacob said.

Emily helped Veronica off the couch and lead her to the bedroom. Jacob watched after her as she walked away, he still felt so happy.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked.

"She's everything I want..."

* * *

Emily passed Veronica the clothes as she went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and pulled the blanket off her. She suddenly gasped as she looked at her self in the mirror, she was scared by her own reflection. Her body was a mess, three deep scars came from her left shoulder to her chest, their was a bite mark on her right arm but it was already healing. Her chest was covered in blood as was the top of her head.

Veronica knew very well what happened to her tonight, but she knew if she told anyone they would think she was crazy. She thought it best to play dumb, till she could finally trust these people. She couldn't let them know just yet, she couldn't let them know about what _really_ attacked her.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, it has been a bit of a bad week for me. The next chapter is going to be longer :). I hope you enjoy. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Plot and OC's are mine, nuttin else.**

Veronica rinsed the soap off her skin and turned off the shower. As she wrapped the towel around herself, she tried her best not to look in the mirror again. She felt disgusting, even after a nice clean shower. No amount of scrubbing would rid her of her self consciousness.

She felt so grateful that someone had found her just in time. Within a matter of minutes, she could have been dead. Even though fear was in her mind, the thought of Jacob gave her some light. She barely knew him, she didn't even have a proper conversation with him but the look in his eyes was enough to let her know that he was genuine.

Still, she knew that he had done more than enough for her and she didn't want to be a bother any longer. She thought it best to go on her way before he got involved anymore than he had to. The thought of someone getting hurt because of her sickened her, she would not let that happen.

She quickly shoved on the shirt and jeans and whipped her hair up in a pony tail. She dashed out the bathroom door and went back into the bedroom where Emily was.

"How was your shower?" Emily asked.

"It done me a lot of good thanks. I didn't realize I had so much blood on me." Veronica smiled.

Emily's face quickly turned into a frown and she got up off the bed and approached Veronica.

"Can you really not remember anything at all? Nothing that you can tell us? We can help."

"I honestly don't remember." Veronica said all too quickly.

Emily nodded and it looked like she wasn't going to pry.

"OK."

They both walked back into the living room where Jacob and Sam were, they looked like they were in deep conversation but suddenly stopped when they noticed the girls. Jacob stood up and walked over to Veronica.

"You look a lot better now, not so half dead." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks." Veronica smiled back.

"Are the clothes OK for you? I also gave you PJ's that you can use, maybe you could put them on instead since it's so late." Emily said.

"Actually, I think it's best that I go."

Jacob's face dropped. It felt like a ton of bricks had fallen onto his chest, she wanted to leave. He knew that it was possible for her to want to, but he never expected it to hurt so much. He barely knew the girl, she wasn't even his imprint, so why did he feel the need to be near her? He just wanted someone to love him and he hoped it would have been her.

"Why?" Jacob asked and he sounded so hurt.

"Believe me, it's nothing personal. You have no idea how grateful I am that you found me." Veronica said as she put her hand on his cheek. "But I don't want to be in your way, you have done more than enough for me."

"You wouldn't be in my way, I want you to stay, who knows what would happen to you if I let you leave now. I need to know that you will be safe and I can only keep my mind at rest until you wait till morning." Jacob said.

Veronica understood where he was coming from, so she decided to give in and stay for the night. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel bad so she knew if she stayed it would make him happy. She didn't mind staying on her part, his home was very welcoming and homely. She was already beginning to trust Jacob.

"OK, I'll stay, I'll do anything for you after what you did for me."

Those words that came from her lips made Jacobs heart soar. So she wasn't exactly rejecting him after all, she just felt like she was intruding. Of course he knew that Billy would get a shock when he saw her in the morning, but Jake decided to cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Right then, we better be off. Good night to you both." Sam said and Emily followed him out of the front door.

Jake was finally alone with the girl, there was so much he wanted to know about her and he knew that he had limited time to find out because she would be leaving the next day.

He asked her to follow him in his bedroom and he began making up his bed for her. He usually hated not sleeping in his own bed but for tonight, he would get over it. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

Veronica slipped on her nightie when Jake had his backed turned and climbed into his bed. Jacob made a dash to the bathroom.

She could smell his masculine scent on his sheets and it sent shivers down her body, he smelled wonderful to her. She grabbed a fistful of the sheet and sniffed up harder, she didn't want to stop and she felt a weird sensation through her body. Her breathing became heavier and she let out a soft moan. That made her come back to her senses and she realized what she was doing was completely crazy.

She heard Jacob come out of the bathroom and she let go of the sheet. She tried to compose herself and tried her best to act normal. She really didn't know what had come over her, she had never acted that way before.

Jacob opened the bedroom door and flashed her an infectious smile, it made her melt. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked down shyly. He didn't know where to begin, all he wanted was to have a really good conversation with her and he hoped she wasn't too tired.

"Is everything OK Jake?" She asked.

"Um, yeah I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to talk for a bit?" He said while not really looking at her. He was playing with the sheet with his fingers while he asked her.

"Sure."

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Florida, but I came to Washington to get away from someone."

"Who?"

"My ex boyfriend." She sighed heavily and she decided to tell him the whole story.

"He was the sweetest guy I knew, I loved him. But he went missing one night and didn't come back after three days. He suddenly walked into school one day as if nothing had happened, but he had changed. He was aggressive and controlling over me, he snapped at nearly everything I said. It got worse, when I decided to end things with him, he wouldn't ever leave me alone. He followed me everywhere and he threatened to kill me if I didn't take him back. I was sharing an apartment with a friend but she also went missing. I got worried and soon I found out she was dead. I knew that he had done it and I knew that I needed to get away from him."

Jacob swallowed hard, he didn't know what to say. It sounded like she had been through a lot and he knew that it was a possibility that the ex boyfriend was responsible to what happened to her tonight. He wanted to kill him.

"Veronica, is he the one that hurt you tonight?" Jacob asked her.

She nodded and a single tear fell down her cheek. She knew she had said too much already, but she needed someone to tell these things to. It was building up inside her and she knew that if she didn't get it out, it would make her crack.

"What did he do to you?" Jake whispered.

"What do you think? You found me naked after all..." She said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Jacob tasted acid in his mouth, he felt physically sick. He never thought it possible to hate someone so much more than a vampire. It wasn't just blood suckers that were evil in this world, some humans could be just as bad. The thought of someone touching this girl in such away made him want to phase right then and there.

His body started to shake, he needed to calm down before he revealed himself in front of her. He wanted to find him and kill him, he was more than ready to rip the guy to pieces.

"Do you want me to kill him for you? Because I can." Jacob said through his teeth.

"No!" She whisper shouted. She didn't want him involved, she had already lost her friend to the monster, she didn't want to lose another. Even though she had only know Jacob for a couple of hours, she felt compelled to him and if he died she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"V, you have to do something. The guy raped you for god sake, you can't let him get away with it."

"Then I will go to the police tomorrow but please just calm down and forget about it tonight. I want to take my mind off of it for now." She begged.

Jacob sighed and agreed to let it go. He didn't want her to feel scared right now, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her but he knew she would want to be on her own. He didn't care about how long he had known her, he knew that it would be hard for him when she left and he didn't know how he was going to deal with it.

"I'll let you sleep now, good night."

As he went to get off the bed, Veronica grabbed his hand and he turned back round to her. She looked him deeply his eyes again, she was losing herself in them. She pressed her lips onto his forehead, he felt so warm to her and it comforted her.

The kiss to his head, was the sweetest kiss he had ever had and it took all the power in him to stop himself from kissing her full on the lips, he knew it was much too soon for her.

"Thank you for everything Jacob, I'll never forget it."

Jacob softly smiled at her and turned for the door. As he turned back to look at her, she was curled up in his sheets with her eyes closed. He sighed again and left the room feeling a little more relaxed.

He flopped himself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night because his mind was still racing. He hoped that one day he would come across this ex boyfriend and tear him into bits, human or not.

His thoughts became lighter when he began thinking of her, he wished so much that she was his imprint, that way he would know they would be together anyway. But she wasn't... so that still left the mystery of if she would stay or if she would go.

* * *

Veronica woke up with a horrible back pain. It was still dark outside so it was still pretty late. The aching came from the small of her back to the top of her legs. It gave her so much discomfort, she had never felt agony like it.

Her stomach then started to curdle and she knew that she was going to throw up at any minute. She didn't want to wake anyone up so she opened the window in the bedroom and chucked up out of it onto the ground. She opened her eyes and to her horror, she realized that she had just threw up blood. The thought of it made her even more sick and she threw up again.

Once she thought she had stopped, she slid down the wall to the floor and erupted in tears, quietly whimpering. She was completely mortified and she knew that the worst thing ever had started to happen...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god, how amazing was the New Moon trailer? I LOVED IT! Anyway... another chapter folks, it's kinda awkward in parts but also quite funny. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Plot and OC's mine, nuttin else.**

Jacob waited for his father to join him in the living room, he had to tell him about the girl sleeping in his bed. He wouldn't tell him all the details about what happened to her, but enough for him to understand why he had to bring her back here. He had sneaked a peek at her earlier, she was still sleeping and her body was sprawled all over the bed, she looked like a rough sleeper.

He heard Billy enter the kitchen and he followed in after him, he tried his best to act cool.

"Morning dad."

"What's wrong?" Billy asked all too quickly while he read his newspaper.

"Nothing why?"

"You hardly ever say good morning to me, you are usually quite grumpy in the morning so somethings up. What is it?" He said while he folded his newspaper and dropped it on the table.

Billy knew Jacob too well, he knew when his son was worried about something. He could sense it as soon as he followed him into the kitchen, plus he had heard a bit of a commotion last night.

"OK you're right, and that was really creepy how you knew but whatever. Um..." Jacob swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak. "There's a girl in my bed dad."

Billy's face lit up in excitement, it was about time his son had moved on.

"I kinda figured that son, I found this in the bathroom this morning." He held up a blue bra and Jakes cheeks started to burn. Billy chuckled at his expression.

Jacob grabbed the bra out of Billy's hands and looked down shyly, he felt completely embarrassed knowing that his father thought he had sex with a girl last night.

"Dad... It's not what you think..." He said as he held up the bra.

"Then are you going to explain?" Billy said as he winked at him playfully.

"I was out on patrol last night and I heard a scream. I found her in the woods, she looked frightened and she was covered in blood. I figured a vampire had done it but their scent was not on her." Jacob said quietly so no one could hear. "So I brought her here and helped her get warm because she was so cold and Emily gave her some clothes. She took a shower and that's probably why you saw the bra in the bathroom. I let her sleep in my bed and I got on the couch. That's it."

Billy's face looked concerned, he knew Jake was telling the truth.

"Is she still here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's still asleep."

"Then quit standing there doing nothing, lets cook her a nice breakfast." Billy said as he wheeled over to the fridge grabbing all sorts out of it. He felt excited for his son, it had been awhile since he had brought home a girl and he was starting to get worried about him.

Jacob laughed at his dad's enthusiasm and helped him cook breakfast. They had sausages, bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. Jakes mouth started watering and he wanted to eat it all right then and there but he knew he had to wait till Veronica woke up.

He checked his bedroom again to see if she had risen. As he opened the door, he saw her frantically throwing the sheets off his bed. She looked panicked but she stopped when she saw Jacob stood in the doorway, now she just felt embarrassed.

"Is everything OK?" He asked.

She didn't know what to say, she just held the sheet in her hands and stared at him shyly. He walked over to her and put his hand under her chin.

"Veronica?"

"I'm just... going to wash your sheet for you?" She said awkwardly, she felt like face palming herself.

Jacob took the sheet from her hands and he saw the blood. He looked at her to see if he could see if she was bleeding but her cuts looked healed already which confused him a little.

The blood from the sheets had come from her puking blood last night, she didn't make it to the window in time. But to her complete embarrassment, Jacob thought it was something else...

"Um, I see. Um... I'll get Emily to help you out..." Jake stuttered. He felt completely awkward but also felt bad for her, what a horrible situation to be in. His cheeks went a whole lot darker.

Veronica had now turned a deep purple, she had never felt so awkward in her entire life. She wanted the ground to swallow her right then and there, she wanted to jump out the window and run and never look back.

"No, no it's... it's not what you-"

"I'll pop this into the machine to wash. I'll leave you to get ready, we've made breakfast for you."

"We?" Veronica said shyly.

"My dad and I. He can't wait to meet you, come out when you're ready OK?" Jake said as he left with the sheet in his hands. He ran rather quickly out of the door.

"Oh my god..." She whispered to herself as she put her hands to the side of her face.

He didn't give her a chance to explain. But what could she have said anyway? She decided not to tell him about what really happened, she didn't want anyone to worry about her. Still it confused her and she hoped that she would feel fine for the day.

She took another shower and through on the clothes Emily had gave her. It took her awhile to take up the courage to walk out the bedroom and face them. She just wanted the awkwardness to go away, why did things have to get more worse?

She opened the door slowly and made her way to the kitchen, Jacob and Billy turned around in their chairs and smiled at her. She prayed to god that Jacob's father hadn't noticed the sheet Jake was holding otherwise she was just about ready to kill herself.

"Hey there, Veronica isn't it? I'm Billy Jake's dad." Billy said warmly and he held his hand out to her.

She gladly took It and smiled back at him "It's nice to meet you Billy."

"Come, take a seat and dig in." Billy gestered to the seat next to Jacob. She sat down and Jacob pulled her plate towards her. Veronica was starved and she was so grateful to them for cooking her such a great breakfast.

She grabbed her fork and started wolfing the food down, the sausages and bacon were gone in minutes. Jacob and Billy looked on in amazement, they had never seen anyone eat so fast and that was saying something when you see a wolf pack eat everyday.

Veronica licked the plate when she was done and wiped her mouth with the towel. She really enjoyed the food, it was the best breakfast she had ever had and she hoped that she would be able to keep it down. She suddenly realized how quiet it had gone since she started eating and she looked up from her plate to find Jacob and Billy staring at her.

They both quickly turned to their plates and carried on eating not wanting to make her feel awkward. Veronica had never had an appetite like that before, she usually hardly ate anything at all in the morning but she just couldn't resist the scrumptious food.

After breakfast, Emily came by to give Veronica more clothes and asked her if she would like to come by her house to help her with the food for the bonfire.

After Emily had left, Jacob went to talk to her alone to see if she even wanted to go to the bonfire.

"Are you well enough to come? It will be fun." He said.

"Uh, OK sure why not." She said and Jacob's face lit up, he couldn't wait for the rest of the guys to meet her.

He wondered if her family were worried about her and he wanted to question her about them.

"Will your family be wondering where you are?"

"I don't think so..." Veronica said sharply.

That was enough for him to know that she didn't want to talk about them. In a way, it kinda made him feel happier, knowing that she wasn't in a rush to get back to them and leave him. He hoped that she would be staying awhile.

* * *

Veronica went over to Emily's house and helped her cook the food. She was starting to really like her, she had done so much to help her so far so it was the least she could do to help her in return.

They had cooked mountains of food, enough to feed a whole town.

"Wow, this is a lot huh?" Veronica chuckled.

"I know, but you'll be surprised by how much some of those La Push boys can eat." Emily chuckled back.

It was five in the afternoon and the weather had been surprisingly nice all day. The air was warm and there wasn't a cloud in sight, La Push hardly ever had nice weather, even in the summer.

Emily and Veronica started carrying the food onto the beach, there were so many people there already. The sun was starting to set and the sky looked beautiful. The bonfire was lit and the flames glowed down the beach.

After all the food was carried out, Veronica slumped herself down on a rock and watched the people chattering and laughing away. Every time she was about to feel happy, that dark thick cloud in her mind popped back up again. She hated thinking about it and she just wanted it to go away.

As she was deep in thought, she heard someone sit down beside her. It was Jacob.

"Feeling alright?" He asked.

"Not too bad."

"Things will get better, I promise." He said as he grabbed hold of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled, he really was amazing. She loved his eyes, they were like chocolate puddings and his smile was to die for.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Embry said out of no where.

"Yeah, this is Veronica." Jake said as he and Veronica stood up.

"Nice to meet you V, I'm Embry. You don't mind me calling you V do you?"

"No, V's fine and it's nice to meet you too." She said as she shook his hand.

Embry was shocked to find that her hand wasn't cold compared to his, she was just as hot as him. He never thought it possible.

Jacob introduced her to the rest of the pack, they were all very warm and friendly apart from Leah...

After the boys went to grab some more food, Leah cornered Veronica.

"Listen up, I can already tell Jake really likes you and if you do anything to hurt him or upset him I'm going to tear you apart. Is that clear?" Leah warned her.

Veronica showed no fear and stepped up to her. Her face was inches from hers and her face turned into a hard expression.

"Crystal." She said back.

They both glared at each other, Leah sensed something wrong with her, she knew there had to be something bad about this girl. Her eyes looked different somehow. Leah turned on her heel and walked away back to the bonfire.

Veronica held the cup in her hand tight, she suddenly felt so angry. The cup shattered in her hands and her body started to shake. How dare she talk to her that way, who does she think she is? Veronica knew she had to calm down before she went to join the others. She took deep breaths to settle her nerves and calmly walked back to Jacob's side.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy another chapter! Please Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: OC and plot mine, nuttin else.**

As she walked back to Jacob, Veronica could see Leah in the corner of her eye staring at her with the most evil look.

She really didn't know what she had done wrong so far, it's not her fault if Jake liked her. She liked him too, despite only knowing him a couple of hours and if Leah didn't like that, then it was a pity because Veronica wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She guessed that it was a jealousy thing.

Jacob noticed her approaching him and he walked over to meet her. He could see that she looked a little wound up and he immediately wanted to know what was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I don't think your friend Leah likes me that's all."

"What? Has she said something to you? Tell me." Jacob asked feeling slightly angry.

"It wasn't anything bad really, she was mostly defending you. She told me not to hurt you or upset you or she will tear me apart or something."

Jacob looked over at Leah, she suddenly stopped staring and acted like nothing had happened. Jacob felt confused, why would Leah be defending him? They never get along, ever.

"Wait here." Jacob told Veronica as he walked over to Leah by the bonfire. Leah tried to get in a conversation with Seth so that Jacob would back off but she knew that would fail.

"I would like a word if you don't mind." Jacob said to her bitterly.

"Well you will have to wait won't you? I'm having a conversation with my brother."

Jacob looked at Seth with a questionable look and he only shrugged back, he didn't want to get involved.

"Ugh, some brother you are." Leah said through her teeth at him. Jacob grabbed her arm and moved her to the side to have a private word. "So what the hell do you want? And get your fucking paws me."

"What have you been saying to V then hm?" Jacob said as he bent his head down to her really close.

"I only said what needed to be said, you've been hurt before and you got on my fucking nerves when you was so down about Bella, I just don't want it to happen again that's all."

"I don't need you interfering in my relationships thank you very much, I get enough of that when we are on patrol. Stay out of my business!"

As Jacob went to walk away, Leah grabbed hold of him by his arm. He thought they were both done here but obviously Leah had more to say.

"Listen Jake, there's something about her I don't like. She seems... different. I'd be careful if I were you. I'm only trying to warn you."

Jacob felt even more angered, why was she so concerned all of a sudden? She had no right to patronize him.

"Give the girl a goddamn break would you? You don't even no half of what she has been through, it's more than what you have but you don't see her moping around and having a face like a slapped ass do you? Don't be so judgmental."

Before Leah could say another word, Jake stormed off and went to get back to Veronica. V felt awkward again, she didn't mean for Jake to have a go at Leah, she could fight her own battles.

A few hours had passed and everyone was sat around the bonfire. Billy was telling one of his old stories about the Quileutes. Veronica loved it, she was so intrigued by the legends and was interested to learn about their culture.

She could feel Jacob snuggling up to her and she smiled to herself. Jacob didn't know whether he was crossing the line or not, he hardly knew her after all but he brightly smiled to himself when he saw her scoot up to him. He took a chance, and smoothly put his arm behind her.

Veronica could see him staring at her in the corner of her eye, she couldn't help the corners of her mouth turning upwards. She let her eyes look at him and he shyly turned away. That made her smile even more, he was just so damn adorable. She wanted to let him know that it was OK for him to be closer to her. She slowly moved her hand on top of his and stroked it with her thumb. He looked back her, her blue eyes were lost in his.

Leah was watching on from the other side of the bonfire. She didn't quite know why she was so interested in watching them, she didn't know why she even gave a sh!t. Even though her and Jacob weren't best buddies, she still had his best interest at heart. He was her alpha after all and whenever he had worries on his mind, she would have them too when they were both in their wolf form.

She started to think that maybe she should give this girl the benefit of the doubt, she hadn't actually done anything wrong to him yet. But she knew she wasn't his imprint, and one thing Leah knew about imprinting is that it could cause major heart ache.

If Jacob ever imprinted on someone, Veronica would be out of the picture in a flash and Jake would be with who he was meant to be with. She knew it could all end in tears and if he didn't want to listen to her advice, then he would find out the hard way.

Jacob could see the sweat dripping off Veronica's back, she was wearing a blue strap top and she had taken her jacket off. He was worried because he thought he was the cause of her getting too warm but he didn't want to stop snuggling her.

"Do you want to move away from the fire? You look like you're getting too hot." He whispered in her ear.

"OK."

They both got up and went to walk down the beach but Embry suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going? You're not going in already are you?" He asked.

"No, V's getting too hot near the fire so we're just gonna go and find a cool place to go. We'll be back later."

Embry rolled his eyes at him and sat back down. Leah sat down beside him.

"He barely knows her and yet he is doing everything for her."

"Oh shut up Leah, it's about time the guy was happy again. Leave them to it."

Leah pulled her face and got up and sat down in her original place. She was only voicing her opinion, she was sick of people snapping at her about it.

* * *

Jacob and Veronica were now sat down on a piece of driftwood down on the other side of the beach. It was the spot where Jake had first met Bella and it brought back a few memories to him. But he wasn't hurt when he thought about her anymore, all he cared about was getting to know Veronica better.

She still looked very sweaty and she started to feel a little paranoid. She wanted to feel clean, she was sitting next to a very cute boy after all. She was sick of embarrassing things happening to her while she was around him. First, she was found completely naked and now he had seen everything, second, he misunderstood about the whole bed sheet thing and third, she was sweating uncontrollably.

Her heart stared beating against her chest, she was frightened, so many strange things were happening to her and she was scared about what could possibly happen next. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, not even Jacob, that would be the last thing she could do.

Jacob wanted to find out more about her but he wasn't going to bring up what had happened to her last night, he knew it could be too much for her.

"So, where were you living before I found you?"

"With another friend, but she had her own problems to deal with. I left last night and found myself wondering around in the woods, I had no where to go."

"You can stay with me for as long as you want, you know that right?"

"Thanks Jake, but I can't rely on you to take care of me. I have no money, no clothes and no I.D., I'll be a pain to be around."

"Don't be absolutely stupid, Veronica. You were a victim of an assault and it's not your fault what happened to you. You need a friend and I'll be right here to help you out in anything, I swear."

"Thanks."

She raised her head and gently kissed him on his cheek, his heart soared. It was better than the kiss she had planted on his head last night and yet again he found himself struggling to not kiss her full on the lips.

He had no idea why he was feeling this way, she wasn't his imprint but she somehow had a weird effect on him, a good effect. He liked the way she made him feel, he wanted her, he needed her. He didn't care what the others possibly were thinking, he was finally happy and he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him.

They talked for an hour about anything and everything. Jacob finally knew nearly everything about her and her him. He knew her favorite color, her favorite movie, her favorite song, her likes and dislikes and he found out lots about her childhood. He could feel himself liking her more and more by the minute.

Veronica felt exactly the same way about him, he was the sweetest and funniest guy she had ever met. Before, she had strongly regretted coming to Washington but not now, not after meeting _him._

Emily walked up to them both.

"Hey you two. Feeling OK V?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks Emily but I'm sorry to say that I have sweat in your clothes. I promise I'll wash them."

Emily and Jake both chuckled at her paranoid behavior.

"It's OK, it's really warm out here today. Do you mind if I borrow Jacob for a minute?"

Veronica shook her head and Jacob and Emily walked a few feet away from the piece of driftwood.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"I was just wondering, maybe it's best if Veronica came and stayed with Sam and I for awhile? She might feel more comfortable living with another girl and plus it will be easier for me to lend her things."

Jacob frowned, he liked the idea of Veronica staying with him but he could see her feeling better with Emily, especially after that embarrassing incident this morning.

"Well if you think it's best for her then OK. But know that I'll be round everyday to check up on her."

"You're always there anyway, along with the rest of them so it would be no difference." Emily chuckled.

They both walked back to Veronica and told her about the plan. At first she thought Jacob was wanting to get rid of her but she knew that was just her paranoia getting in the way again. But then she knew it really would be easier for her, there could be less embarrassing things to worry about and she knew she would get to see Jacob anyway.

-----

After the bonfire, Jacob walked Veronica over to Emily's place, he felt a little gutted about having to leave her.

"We'll hang out everyday OK? I'll come by tomorrow and we will do something fun together."

"That sounds great! Have nice night Jake."

She pecked him on his cheek and went inside. Jacob sighed happily and walked back to his house with a smile printed on his face.

Emily had tidied up her spare room for Veronica and made a bed for her. She wanted her to feel very welcome and she loved being able to look after someone, it was in her nature to help others.

When Veronica had a shower, she jumped into her new bed and immediately started thinking about Jacob. She couldn't wait to do something fun with him tomorrow and she wanted to quickly fall asleep so the next day would come quicker.

-----

_She was running through the trees, pushing and snapping branches out of her way so she could see where she was going. She knew it was gaining on her, she could hear it's rough breathing behind her._

_Panic rushed through her body, there was no hope left, she knew she was coming to her end. There was no one out there to help her, nothing could ever stop this... thing._

_She hid herself into some bushes and she saw it run past but it quickly stopped and turned around, it had found her. She whimpered and moaned, her eyes were flooded with tears and she suddenly let out a blood curling scream when she felt something sharp scrape down her arm._

_It ripped off her clothes and started at her bare body. She kicked and screamed but it was too strong for her. _

_It bent its head down to her ear and whispered "You will join me."_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: There's a bit of comic relief in this one and it was funny to write. Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's and plot.**

Jacob quickly showered and got dressed. He was excited, he was taking Veronica out and they would finally get the chance to have some fun together. They were going to the cinema, he didn't care what movie they would watch just as long as he got to snuggle up to her.

As he went to run out of the house to Emily's, his dad shouted him in the kitchen.

"What's up dad?"

"You were going out without saying goodbye? You _are_ in a rush to see this girl!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little hyper. I want to help her feel more relaxed, after what she has been through it's the best thing for her"

"I know, but make sure you don't do anything stupid, if you know what I mean..."

"Ugh, Later dad." Jacob said as he rolled his eyes at him. He didn't want to hear a lecture about sex coming from his dad at that moment.

Jacob was still working on his Rabbit, it needed some repairs doing to it before he could get it running again, so Sam was taking Veronica and Jacob to Port Angeles. He didn't know how they would get back though, he wished that he could just tell Veronica what he is so he could just throw her on his furry back and run home.

His stomach did a flip when the thought about his secret crossed his mind. He forgot about what it was like having to keep his dark secret away from people. Everyone he knew already knew what he was, he wondered how she would take it if he was to tell her. He knew it was much too soon to be thinking about it, she had only known him for two days and he didn't want to drive her away just yet.

He also wondered whether she liked him the same way or not. He was attracted to her in every way, whether it was her eyes, her smile or her laugh, everything about her he liked. But after she told him about getting sexually assaulted by her ex boyfriend, he wondered if it was too soon for her to move on to someone else.

Jake could see the possibilities though, he could tell by the way that she looked at him. It was like she was completely amazed by his beauty every time she let her eyes fall on him. Jacob was a very handsome guy and had an amazing personality to top it off but he didn't think too much of himself, not seen Bella Swan knocked him back.

Before he could start trailing his thoughts about his past, he realized he had reached Emily's house and it pulled him out of his trance. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Emily instantly smiled at him, despite having a half disfigured face, Emily always seemed so happy. That was the power of imprinting, nothing else mattered in the world apart from your perfect match and that was enough for her to keep her spirits up.

Jacob looked around to see if he could see Veronica but he guessed that she wasn't quite ready yet.

"Take a seat, Jake. V will be out soon."

Jacob sat by her kitchen table and she offered him a blue berry muffin. They smelled unbelievably delicious and he quickly took one and swallowed it in minutes. After eating five muffins, Jacob was starting to get impatient.

"Is she nearly ready yet? We'll have to go soon if we wanna catch a flick."

Emily put down her cooking tray and knocked on the guest bedroom door.

"V, it's Emily. Is it alright if I come in?"

"...Sure." She replied very quietly.

Emily sensed something wrong and quickly walked into the room.

"Are you OK V?"

"Not really..." Veronica blushed.

Emily started feeling confused and instantly wanted to know what was up with her. She had been fine the whole day, she had helped her clean up and everything. She hoped that she wasn't getting ill.

"What is it?"

"I... just started my period and I have nothing..." Veronica said even quieter.

"Oh..."

Emily raced to the bathroom and grabbed a box of tampons. Jake could see her and he looked at her suspiciously, what were they both up to?

Emily came back in the guest room and handed Veronica the box.

"There ya go." Emily smiled.

"Thanks so much, you have no idea how embarrassing this is."

"Of course I do, I'm a girl aren't I? Here take a few more just in case." Emily said as she grabbed a handful of tampons and shoved them in Veronica's purse. Veronica laughed at the amount of them she would now be carrying and she knew that she really didn't need that many.

"Now come on, Jacob is waiting for you."

Veronica shyly stepped out of the guest room and walked into the kitchen to find Jacob staring at her. She didn't really like the clothes she had on, it wasn't that she thought they were ugly, it is was because it didn't make her look like _her. _She wore a blue cardigan with a black skirt and tights, it definitely wasn't her style but it had to do.

Jacob seemed to be fine with it though because he flashed her a beaming smile that could have made her legs give way on her. She eyed him up and down, his short hair was spiked up with hair gel, his black shirt had a few buttons opened and she had a great view of his muscular chest and his cologne was to die for. She realized he was ogling at him, she shook her hand out of her trance. He smiled at her, he found her adorable.

"You look really cute V." He said.

She didn't want to be cute but at least he had paid her a compliment, that was enough to make her happy.

"Thanks and you... you look good." She said shyly.

A beep outside interrupted their staring moment and they said goodbye to Emily and got into Sam's car.

They were dropped off outside the Cinema. As they went to go inside, a dog instantly ran across the road and started sniffing up Veronica's skirt. Horror ran through her body, what was this dogs problem?

"Shoo!" She shouted at it but it wouldn't move. It was a rather big dog too and she hoped to god it wouldn't jump up on her and start humping her.

She tried to walk away but the dog followed, never removing it's nose from her skirt. Her cheeks started to burn, she had a sudden urge to boot the dog in the face, it was making a show of her!

"Goddamn it!"

Jacob grabbed the dog by the collar and let out a sudden growl from his chest but Veronica was too preoccupied to notice. The dog let out a cry and Jacob let go of it and it ran off back down the street.

Jake turned to Veronica to see if she was OK, her cheeks were now bright pink.

"Let's just go in side shall we..." She said as she tried her up most best to act cool. She quickly walked inside and rolled her eyes at herself, could tonight actually get any worse for her?

They checked the times for the movies and Jake asked her which one she would like to see. She just shrugged at every film he suggested and he knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of her, so he picked a scary one. He was hoping that would be his chance to get to snuggle up to Veronica, in case she got too scared.

He noticed that she had hardly said a word since that dog incident outside. After he had bought two sodas, he got her to one side and tried to break the awkwardness.

"Listen V, please don't feel embarrassed around me. I know what happened outside was a bit... strange but I want you to have a good time tonight. Just relax OK?" He said while he gently stroked her cheek and gave her an infectious smile.

She could only smile back, how could she resist that face?

"I'm sorry Jake, I'll relax don't worry."

He linked her arm and they walked into the room to go and watch the movie.

They found seats on the back row and the trailers came on. Veronica hadn't even noticed what film they had picked to see but she didn't care, being alone with Jacob at last was all she wanted.

As the movie started, Veronica saw in the corner of her eye that Jacob was slowly creeping his arm around her. She smiled to herself and scooted up closer to him. Her head was inches from his warm chest and she gently laid it on it. She could hear his heart rapidly beating against his chest and hers did the same.

Jake let his arm move her closer to him and his cheek rested against her hair. He took in the sweet smell of cherry's coming her her clean and shiny hair, he couldn't resist playing with it. He ran his fingers through a long strand, it felt so soft to his touch.

Veronica sighed heavily, she liked what he was doing and it made her giddy with excitement. First dates were always so amazing with a guy as good as Jacob, any slight movement was enough to give her butterflies, it was an amazing feeling. The fact that he was touching her in a flirting gesture made her head go in the clouds, she was indeed in heaven.

The movie went on and just when Veronica was feeling completely comfortable, she started getting really painful cramps. She tried her best to ignore them, hoping the pain would go away but it only got worse.

She lifted her head off Jake's chest and leaned back in her seat putting her hands on her stomach. Jake noticed that she looked in pain and he started to feel concerned.

"Cramps?" Jake guessed.

Veronica nodded her head and found it a little weird that he knew that but guessed that he probably knew because of the bed sheet incident, even if that was a complete misunderstanding.

She moaned unhappily and Jacob gently rubbed his hand on her stomach to try and sooth the pain. It was working wonders for her, his hand was so warm that it felt like a water bottle on her stomach.

"Is that better?" He whispered.

"A lot." She said happily.

Veronica wanted to make a quick bathroom break and told Jake that she would be right back. As she washed her hands after she had used the toilet in the bathroom, she noticed a very familiar voice coming from a cubicle, a voice she didn't want to hear.

Before she could make a sharp exit, a girl with scruffy dirty blonde hair and dressed like a slut stumbled out of the cubicle. She recognized Veronica straight away and walked over to her.

"Well, well, well look who it is then." She slurred.

"Hello Tracy." Veronica said sounding uninterested.

"Where the hell have you been for the past two days hmm?"

"Away and have you been drinking again?" She could smell the alcohol coming from her breath.

"And what if I have? What the hell has it got do with you?" Tracy said as she got in Veronica's face.

She noticed that Tracy was wearing a leather jacket that belonged to her and she wanted it back. As she was about to ask her for it, Tracy ran into the cubicle and threw up.

Not wanting to listen to her heaving any longer, Veronica ran out of the bathroom while Tracy had her backed turned.

She ran back up the steps to Jacob and took her seat. She had ran quite quickly and she was quite out of breath.

"Have you been running?" Jake whispered as he past her his soda.

"Um yeah I didn't want to miss any of the movie."

"I don't even know what's going on, I've been paying attention to something else to be honest..."

"And what's that?"

"You." He said as he bent his head closer to hers. There lips were inches apart and just when they thought they were about to kiss, a scream in the movie got Veronica's attention and she turned her head to the screen.

A girl was running in the woods, trying to get away from the monster that was chasing after her. She fell down a ditch and twisted her ankle, she was in too much pain to move. The monster had spotted her and the girl was now moments away from a torturous death.

Veronica started to feel uncomfortable, she couldn't watch anymore and she immediately wanted to leave. Jacob sensed her irritative behavior and asked her if she wouldn't to go. She nodded her head and they made their way out of the room.

As they opened the double doors and came to the main corridor, Veronica bumped into Tracy, the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh there you are, I noticed that you ran away from me earlier you bitch!" Tracy slurred.

Jacob pulled his face at her, he instantly could smell vodka on her breath and her clothes look tattered. Her hair was greasy, make- up had ran down her eyes and her tights had a huge ladder going down them.

"What is your problem?" Jacob asked her angrily.

"Why don't you keep your fucking nose out? This is between me and her" Tracy said as she pointed her finger in Veronica's face.

"Don't you talk to him like that. He's a kind spirit that helped me out, not that you'd..." she pointed her finger in her face "...Know anything about that."

Tracy slowly walked closer to Veronica and swiped her hand under the soda that Veronica was carrying, it poured all over her shirt.

"Hey! What do you think you're playing at, don't you dare touch her." Jacob hissed at her through his teeth.

"It was an accident..." Tracy smiled smugly.

"You did that on purpose!" Veronica snapped.

"Prove it! You won't have a leg to stand on!" Tracy yelled back at her while spit shot out of her mouth.

"Neither will you by the looks of it, how many have you been knocking back?" Jacob spat at her.

"That's none of you're business, and I was only having a laugh with her."

"Yeah I could see that." Jacob said sarcastically, he had had enough of Tracy's childish behavior.

"I want my jacket back Tracy, now." Veronica said sharply while she tried to wipe the soda off.

Tracy quickly pulled the jacket off of her "Proper little princess aren't ya? Always getting... some MUG..." She through the jacket into Jacob's face "...To look out for ya."

She staggered backwards and walked off in the other direction down the corridor. Jacob watched after her in amusement, he had never met anyone like it.

"What the hell was _that_?" Jacob asked holding back a laugh.

"_That _was the friend I was staying with before you found me. If you ask me, I had a lucky escape!" She laughed back.

"Tell me about it..."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was a very cool chapter to write and this is where the fun stuff begins. I hope you like it and please review to tell me what you think, I accept all criticism.**

**Disclaimer: OC's and Plot are mine and nothing else.**

They both walked out of the theater hand in hand. Veronica looked around, hoping that she wouldn't bump into Tracy again. She was no where in sight and that was one relief. She looked around again to see if there were any dogs about, she didn't want a replay of what happened earlier.

The coast was clear and they both walked down the sidewalk. Jacob wondered what Tracy's agenda was towards Veronica, she didn't seem to like her much. He thought she was supposed to be her friend? Some "friend" that was.

He thought, that if he would have gotten closer to her, he would have been able to see the vodka seeping through Tracy's pours. She was very aggressive and her tone was bitter and sharp.

She looked so unkept, like she hadn't bathed in days. Her greasy blonde hair stuck to her face and her dark roots were showing through. Her make-up was smudged and lip stick was on her teeth. If this girl was to have a wash and dress better, Jake would think that she was a very pretty girl.

The jacket that Tracy through in Jakes face stunk of alcohol and cigarettes, he wondered why V would even want this fowl smelling jacket back. Still, the jacket looked intact and no damage looked like it had been done to it.

He thought about the last few words Tracy had said to them "Always getting some MUG to look out for ya." She said and he wondered what she meant by that. He wasn't a mug, he was just trying to help out someone in need who he happened to really like at the same time.

He smiled at the fact that Veronica called him a kind spirit, he liked that she was defending him.

As they walked away from the theater and before Jake could bring up Tracy again, Veronica spoke first.

"I'm so sorry about that Jake, she can be a complete lunatic at times."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault she through your jacket in my face is it? You just have a weird friend, thats all." He said with a little chuckle.

Veronica linked her arm around his as they strolled down the street, Jacob liked it.

"I know right? She's horrible when shes hammered, she doesn't give a damn about anything then."

"How old is she? "

"21, and for a 21 year old she acts like an old woman." She chuckled.

"Yeah I could see that. So, what does she have against you?" He was becoming curious about her past and wanted to know everything.

"We were very close once, but when I started going out with Brandon-"

"Brandon?" Jake asked.

"My ex, when I started going out with him she became jealous because I wasn't spending any of my time with her. Brandon was the same, he didn't like it when I hung out with her because he always wanted me to spend my time with him. They were both just as bad. But when I left Florida, there was no where else to go except for Tracy's, a place I knew Brandon would never go to. How wrong was I?"

"Did Tracy used to live in Florida too?" Jake asked, wanting to know every detail.

"Yeah, she moved after she finished school because apparently she was sick to death of everyone. Why she chose Forks, I don't know."

"So why did you leave Tracy's?" He asked as they crossed a road. Jacob took long strides and Veronica sped up her pace to catch up to him, a little out of breath. Sometimes he just didn't know his own speed, being a werewolf did that to him.

"Did you not see her? No one could stand to live with _that._ Tracy and I do share one thing in common though, we have both been treated badly by the people that we loved and it left her in a worse state. I'm going to make sure I don't get like that though." She said as she smiled to him trying to keep the mood light.

Jacob thought that Veronica was dealing with her pain quite well, she had been sexually assaulted by someone she loved two days earlier but she was still carrying on with life and keeping her spirits up. He wanted Leah to take a long hard look and learn from Veronica, he knew she had major heartache from Sam but that was three years ago and she was still dwelling on it till this day. Veronica already looked like she was getting over it.

He knew what heartache was, it took him to a cold dark place in his mind where all he could feel was pain, nothing but pain. It made him do stupid things, snap at people he loved and he even ran away to try and get away from it but it didn't work. It was only till Bella was changed that he knew he didn't love her anymore, she was now his mortal enemy and nothing more.

He didn't want that fate for Bella but in a way he was glad that it happened because it brought him out of his pain and he could finally feel other things instead. It also gave him some hope to find a girl that only wanted him and no one else, someone that loved him and only him.

He was glad that he found Veronica without imprinting on her because he wanted to have real love, not to be paired with someone because of magic, but because it was normal and real.

He had many things in common with her, they liked the same music, movies and believed in the same things. It was weird that she wasn't his imprint because it seemed like she _was_ his perfect match in every way. It wasn't quite love that he felt for her yet but it was still something that was becoming stronger with every minute he had with her.

Though he promised himself that he would never like or fall for a girl who was damaged goods again, that didn't matter with Veronica. He knew she loved Brandon, he could see the pain in her eyes when she talks about him but it also seemed she would rather kill herself than to take the monster back. Why would she take him back anyway? After what he had done.

"You're a strong person Veronica, you really are. You deal with it better than I did." Jake told her.

Veronica raised her eyebrow up to him, she wondered if he was trying to hint that he had been hurt in the past too.

"What did you have to deal with Jacob?"

"There was this girl, Bella. I fell head over heels in love with her from the moment she came back to Forks. I spent a lot of time with her when her boyfriend left her and my feelings for her became stronger. I thought she felt the same about me until her boyfriend came back and she welcomed him with open arms. They are now married and I've moved on, though it took me awhile to do so."

Veronica gave him a pained look, the fact that someone had hurt Jacob this way made her feel... angry. She stopped walking and cupped his cheek with her hand and stared into his dark eyes.

"Sounds like this Bella didn't deserve such a wonderful guy like you. You are better off without her Jake, no one should have to feel like they are second best. If I was to get with a guy, I wouldn't dwell on my past and think about my ex, I would think about my possible future with him." She said as she stroked his warm cheek with her thumb.

Jacob lost himself into her eyes, everything she said made total sense and he found it amazing how much she understood him. Where had she been his whole life?

"You're... amazing." He whispered to her.

Her eyes lit up when he said it to her, that wasn't the response she was expecting but it was great to hear that from him.

"Hell yeah I am." She said as she playfully nudged his arm. "Come one, lets back before you get all mushy on me."

They linked arms again and headed to the opening of La Push, it had took them nearly an hour to walk back because they were talking so much. There were some large puddles on the road they were walking on.

Veronica was now in a playful mood and started splashing into them. She laughed at her immature behavior and she didn't care if she was coming across as some crazy person, she was having fun.

She stepped in one that was a little deeper than the others and the water splashed up Jakes leg.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She said as she gave Jacob a guilty look.

He shook his leg trying to get his pant leg to stop dripping and looked at her with a fierce expression.

Veronica was taken aback by the look on his face and started cowering backwards as Jake stepped towards her.

"You're gonna get it now." He said and his harsh looking face melted into a playful beaming smiled as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Haha put me down!" Veronica giggled.

Jacob stomped in the puddles and the water splashed into Veronica's face because she was upside down. Veronica had never laughed so much in her life, she thought that if she wouldn't stop she would pee on him right then and there. And then it got worse, he started tickling her.

"Haha no Jake don't! I'll pee on you!" She said through laughs and that was enough for Jake to know so he gently put her pack down on her feet.

They turned a corner and they were on the road towards Jakes house. Veronica suddenly felt gutted, she didn't want to end the night with Jake just yet, he was so much fun to be with. But she knew there were many days and nights like this to come and it made her feel a little better.

Emily's house was only a few yards down from his so she didn't have long to walk back.

"Thanks for an amazing night Jake, it's been great. And I'm sorry about Tracy."

"Forget about Tracy, like I said it wasn't your fault. I had a great night too and we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we should. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I've got school tomorrow, But as soon as I get back I'll come by and we will hang out. That OK?"

"Yeah that's cool. See you tomorrow Jake." She said as she hugged him as tightly as she could. He was just so cuddly and his masculine scent was making her melt. He kissed her neck and a weird feeling happened between her legs, her panties became damp.

Jake could smell it, he was like a bear smelling honey. It was wonderful to him and he wanted to... taste it.

Before his thoughts got crazier, he broke the hug, waved to her and went into his house. Veronica wondered what she did wrong, he couldn't know what was happening to her then could he? The thought of it made her blush, he already knew she was on the rag and that was much worse.

She slowly walked back down the road to Emily's. She kicked stones out of her way as she was thinking about things. She wondered what happened to Brandon, was he still out there looking for her?

As she went to walk up the porch steps, a horrible dull pain shot through her body. It felt like cramps but much worse. She let out a pained moan and brought her hands to her stomach. She collapsed on the ground and it felt like she was on fire. She began to whip off her her jacket and shirt, not being able to stand the heat much longer.

She stood up and held onto a post to keep her balance. She felt something drip down her leg, blood.

She was so frightened, she thought she was going to die. She never had a period like this before, what the hell was going on? Her stomach curdled and she ran to the forest close by to throw up, more blood came out of her.

She was shaking and sweating, her vision was becoming blurred. She held a tree for balance but her strength to hold it suddenly left and she fell to the ground.

The moon shown down on her, the pain was getting worse. The grass she lay on was now soaked with blood as she threw up more.

Birds that were in the trees soon flew off the branches they sat on when she let out a blood curling scream...

****

The light of the rising sun hit her face and she flickered her eyes open. She could see a blue sky with a couple of clouds surrounding the sun. She felt cold and sat up. She looked at her surroundings and could see where she was. Trees were all around her, she was in the forest.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when she looked down, she was completely naked. She quickly stood up and covered herself and ran back to the exit of the forest. She wondered why she was out there in the first place but then was suddenly too scared to even think about it.

As she came out of the forest, she could see her leather Jacket on the floor and quickly grabbed it to cover herself. She could tell that it was very early because the sun had only just risen, that gave her some hope that Emily or Sam wasn't awake yet.

She ran round the back of the house and pulled up the window to her room. Luckily it was still open and she quickly climbed through it.

She shoved on some clothes and slumped on the bed, trying her best to think about other things.

Two hours later, a knock on her door made her jump and she realized she had fell asleep.

She felt... better and different somehow, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but what ever it was it made her feel good. She told the knocker to come in.

"Oh, you're awake. I've made breakfast if you're hungry." Emily smiled at her.

"Thanks Em, I can smell if from here and it smells great." Veronica said back.

After ravishing the breakfast Emily cooked for her, she grabbed their plates and cleaned them in the sink.

"So since Jakes in school today, what do you say about us two doing something together?" Emily asked.

"I'd like that, what should we do?"

"Would you like to come shopping with me?"

Veronica gave her a bright smile, Emily took that as a yes. After Veronica washed up, Emily gave her some clean clothes and they took a cab to Port Angeles.

Emily went into all the grocery stores and piled her shopping cart with mountains of food. Veronica was becoming bored and wanted an opportunity to sneak off and go to the fashion stores.

While Emily was at the check out, Veronica ran out the shop and walked down the street. A particular outfit on a Mannequin in a shop window caught her eye. It wore a black leather Jacket (better than the one she had) with a red strap top underneath and a short denim mini skirt with huge black shiny high heels. Veronica's mouth watered as she started at it, she wanted it. She knew she didn't have any money but that didn't stop her from wanting to try it on.

She didn't like the clothes Emily gave her, they were too plain and boring. She wanted something trendier and sexier, something Jacob would like to see her in. As she got the whole outfit together, she went into the changing rooms to try it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and she beamed at her reflection, it looked perfect on her. Too bad she couldn't afford it, that little obstacle pissed her off as she through the clothes off her in a huff.

But as went to put her shoes back on, she saw a purse lying on the floor next to her changing room. She knew it was wrong to steal but she didn't care right then, all she wanted was that outfit. She slowly swiped her foot under it and pulled it into her changing room. She quickly grabbed it and ran out with the outfit in hand before she got caught.

She slyly opened the purse and looked to see what money was in it. It was filled with cash, there had to be over $1000 in there and her mouth watered. She grabbed more clothes that she liked, her basket was over filled. She ran to the till and bought every piece, the bill came to $300.

***

Emily was looking all over for Veronica, she felt so bad that she had lost her. She was filled with worry and she couldn't think where she could have gone.

Panic washed over her, what was she supposed to tell Jake now? That she was too preoccupied with shopping to notice that she had gone? She gulped as she thought of how upset he would be with her.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter gets a whole lot... hotter hehe. I hope you enjoy and please review if you read it, your opinions matter and help me write more. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: OC'S and Plot are mine and nothing else.**

"What do you mean you lost her?" Jacob screamed down the phone as he walked down the hall towards the exit of the school.

Seth, Embry and Quil jumped out of their skin when he shouted and they looked at him with a questionable look. His face looked very fierce and a huge frown was on his forehead. They were used to seeing him like this after the whole Bella incident, but for awhile now since he had found Veronica, he was becoming a changed man.

"Jeez Emily, thanks for losing the only thing that could make me happy!" Jacob spat as he slipped his phone shut. He kicked a locker close by and made a huge dent in it.

"What has she lost? Don't tell me it's Veronica?" Embry said sounding worried himself. He didn't want his best friend to lose it again, not after he was doing so well. He barely spoke to Veronica but he could already tell that she was a great girl for Jacob.

"Yes, she went shopping with Emily but floated off while Em was in the grocery store. What am I going to do now?" Jake said as he put his hand to his forehead.

"Does she have a scent that you can remember? Why don't you phase later on and try to find her that way?" Seth said as he put his hand on Jakes shoulder, he was nearly as tall as Jacob now.

"I think I'll have to, I'm not just going let Emily lose her and that be it." Jake said as he pushed the door open and walked outside the school. They all walked side by side towards the car park. Quil was giving the guys a ride home.

"You can't just blame Emily though, it was an honest mistake. Surely Veronica meant to walk off otherwise she wouldn't be lost now would she?" Quil said and that made Jacob angry.

"What are you saying? That she purposely walked off because she wanted to? Because she doesn't want to be with me?" Jacob said as he stood in front of Quil making him stop in his tracks.

Quil was confused, it was only a suggestion after all and he didn't want Jake to make Emily feel worse. He could already see that Jake had a strong hold onto Veronica, but it didn't seem healthy to him. "That's not what I'm saying at all, What I am saying is that this can't be all of Emily's fault. I'm just trying to see her side of things, you need to calm down Jake and if you want I will help you look for her later."

"OK, thanks." Jake said as he stood out of Quil's way. They continued to walk to the car park and Seth suddenly stood still and it looked straight ahead, it looked like he was staring at something.

"I don't think you guy's are going to have to look for her tonight." Seth said.

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

"That's why not!" Seth said as he pointed straight ahead.

Jacob and the others let their eyes follow Seth's finger in the direction he was pointing to and Jacob's heart suddenly started beating a whole lot faster.

She stood with her body leaned against Quil's car, she looked different but definitely not in a bad way. Her hair looked darker and wavier, her skin looked shinier, her clothes looked skimpier and the crooked smile on her face looked happier. Was this the same girl that Jacob found in the woods?

Jacob suddenly couldn't help the corners of his lips move upwards and he suddenly had a bright beaming smile across his face. He felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off his chest. She was here, she didn't walk away, she doesn't want to leave him just yet, she was here waiting for him.

"Wow, she looks like a model. I want one." Seth said and the guy's suddenly burst out laughing.

Jacob ignored them and walked towards her in a fast pace, his legs couldn't have moved quick enough. He looked at her and his lower body was reacting in a way that wasn't appropriate in a school car park. He liked the short denim skirt she was wearing that shown off her long tanned legs, he wasn't used to her being dressed this way. He had only ever saw her in Emily's homely clothes.

He finally approached her and her smile became wider, she looked happy to see him too. She unfolded her arms and put them to her side. Without thinking, Jacob scooped her up from under her arms and held her in a tight hug. Veronica swung her arms around his neck and took in his masculine scent, she could have stayed like that for a very long time.

"I thought you were gone." He whispered in her ear and that confused Veronica.

"Why did you think I was gone?" She said as he put her back down on her feet.

"Emily said that she lost you while you went shopping, where have you been?"

"I was bored while Emily shopped for food, so I went shopping myself and got myself some new stuff. I went back to look for her but I couldn't find her. Has she been worried?" Veronica said feeling a little guilty for making them worry about her.

"Yeah but it's OK now, you're here." Jacob said as he smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "How did you get all of this stuff? How did you get the money?"

"I... I got it back off Tracy because she owed it me so I thought I'd treat myself. Don't you like it?" She asked him as she held onto his hand.

"I love it." He said and they beamed at each other.

They were suddenly interrupted in their trance with each other when the rest of them walked to the car they were stood near.

"Oh, so you're not dead after all. You best tell Emily Jake before she has an aneurysm." Quil said jokingly.

"I will." Jake said sounding like he wasn't even listening to him, his eyes never left Veronica's.

Seth pushed passed them all and bumped Jake out of the way to introduce himself to her, they all groaned as he made his way to her.

"Hi I'm Seth, I do believe we haven't met yet thanks to Jake selfishly not introducing you to me." He said as he gave Jake and evil look. "Might I say you are looking amazing in this fine afternoon."

Veronica giggled at him, she just found him so adorable and she thought he looked like a younger version of Jacob. She held his hand out to him, expecting him to shake it but to her surprise he kissed her gently on it.

"Hey, enough of that Fernando!" Jake said as he pushed Seth to the side.

"It's lovely to meet you too Seth." Veronica said as Jake linked her arm, he began walking her out towards the exit of the car park.

"Hey, aren't you taking a ride with us now?" Quil shouted to him.

"Nah!" Jacob shouted back as he and Veronica walked smoothly down the street.

They reached Emily's and Veronica gulped, she didn't know what she was supposed to say to her after what happened. She just felt so guilty about it, Emily had kindly invited her out with her but Veronica took advantage of the situation and ended up stealing a purse for her own personal gain.

She hesitated on the porch step as Jacob went to open the door.

"You will be fine V, I'll just tell Emily that you got lost and that it wasn't neither of your faults."

Veronica nodded and slowly walked inside the house. Emily was sat at her kitchen table tapping her fingers frantically. She looked like she had been going crazy and blaming herself for what happened. She saw the two of them come in and she quickly ran to them.

"Thank god! I thought I'd lost you for good, I'm so sorry Veronica, I promise this will never happen again." She said as she pulled Veronica into a hug.

"It's OK Emily, It's my fault. I should have stayed with you instead of just floating off like that, I'm really sorry."

After saying sorry to each other for the umpteenth time, Emily invited the whole pack round for dinner and Veronica helped her with the cooking while the boys set up the tables.

It was around six o'clock when they all came round and Jacob sat opposite Veronica. Seth made sure he quickly got a seat next to V to Jacob's annoyance. He kept complimenting her any chance he got, when he found out that she had baked the potatoes he wouldn't shut up about how scrumptious they tasted because she made them.

On several occasions, Jacob kicked Seth in the shin to make him shut up but it only made him worse. Veronica didn't mind talking to Seth, he was sweet and lovable but she could see that it wasn't making Jacob happy so she tried her best to get in a conversation with him.

"How are you liking the food there hun?" She asked as she leaned on the table with her elbows.

"It's delicious, you're quite a good cook aren't you?" He said as he winked at her. He sent her butterflies in her stomach as he did, he looked good enough to eat.

"Yeah, she's the best, the best I've ever tasted ever!" Seth said interrupting with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Shut up Seth!" Jake said.

"Shutting." Seth said as he bent his head back down to his food.

Veronica laughed at them, they looked like brothers to her because they had the same warm personality and their features were very similar.

"So maybe I could cook just for you sometime, would you like that?" Veronica said as she raised her eye brows to him in a flirting gesture.

Jake leaned across the table to be closer to her "I would love that." He said as his warm breath touched her skin, it sent her shivers down her body and she sighed happily.

"Could I get some too?" Seth said shyly.

"No!" Jacob shouted as he flicked his leg under the table to kick him.

"Ha, you missed!" Seth said smugly.

"No I didn't, I felt it." Jacob said.

"Well it wasn't my leg you kicked."

"Then who's?"

"Mine." Veronica said giggling. Jacob looked at her shocked, he kicked her leg pretty hard but it didn't seem like she was in pain at all.

"I'm so sorry V, are you hurt?" He asked very concerned.

"No, I'm good. No worries." Veronica said as she shrugged.

Seth and Jacob looked at each other in surprise, even Jacob's kicks hurt Seth a little and he was a goddamn Werewolf.

They too shrugged it off and continued eating from their plates. Veronica suddenly got into a playful mood and slyly took off her shoe from under the table. She slowly moved her leg forward and let her foot stroke Jacob's leg.

Jacob quickly swallowed his food and looked up to her, she playfully smiled at him and a smirk came across his face. Was she flirting with him?

Jacob thought it would be funny to play hard to get and act as if he couldn't tell what she was doing. Veronica noticed this and decided to make a her game a little harder. She moved her foot upwards and let it slip inside his shorts leg and felt his soft thigh against her skin.

Jacob pretended that he was listening to a conversation between Sam and Quil and tried his best to ignore her but he was finding it hard. He suddenly let out a little giggle as her foot tickled him and the rest of the pack looked at him, wondering what he was laughing at.

"Ahem, sorry I just had something funny in my head. Carry on." He said and Sam and Quil continued talking.

He then started talking to Seth about school and hoped that he wouldn't start giggling like an idiot again. As Seth spoke to him, he noticed that Jacob looked like he was about to burst out laughing. This annoyed him but he carried on talking anyway.

Veronica wanted it to get even harder, so she pulled her foot out of his shorts and slowly moved it towards his middle. She hesitated a little, she didn't want anyone to find out what she was doing otherwise that would be major embarrassing for them both. But she wanted the game to get more fun and she suddenly didn't care what other people would think.

She let her foot slowly rub his manhood and she could feel that it was already hard. She could also feel the size of it and it made her a whole lot happier, it felt huge. This got her more excited and she quickened her pace and rubbed him harder with her foot.

Jacob was taking a swig from his soda at the time and he suddenly dribbled it all over him and choked a little. The rest of them turned their heads towards him to see what was going on.

"Jake, are you feeling alright?" Emily said sounding concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling great Em, Thanks." He said as he gave her a thumbs up.

Veronica laughed at his effort of trying his best to act as cool as possible. He was going under and she loved it but she now wanted him to retaliate or at least show her that he was enjoying it and didn't want her to stop.

Then he suddenly let out a quiet moan that sounded pleasurable to her ears. This moan made her feel incredibly wet and she wanted him to do it again. It was enough to let her know that he _was_ loving what she was doing.

She rubbed her toes on to the tip of his length and he grabbed hold of her foot and let her rub him faster. He could smell her sweet scent that was coming from her panties and he bit on his lip, he couldn't wait till the lunch was over so he didn't have to hide how much she was pleasuring him at that moment.

He never would have thought Veronica would act this way with him. When he first met her she was shy and awkward with him and then last night he could see that she was feeling more comfortable with him. He was glad, she was acting a little forward right then under the table, but he couldn't care less. He liked the fact that a girl finally wanted him this way and he was more than ready to have a bit of fun.

Seth dropped his fork under the table and without Jake or V noticing, he bent down to get it. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he noticed what they were both doing.

Jake heard a little giggle come from under the table and to his horror, he noticed that Seth wasn't in his seat. He quickly let go of Veronica's foot and she pulled it away from him as quickly as she could. She was glowing a bright red and let her hair fall down the right of her face to hide herself away from Seth. He got back in his seat and he started smiling to himself and gave Jacob a mocking thumbs up. Jacob replied by flipping him off.

Soon after that, the lunch had finished and Emily started stacking the plates together. Everyone helped with the washing up and Jake and Veronica dried the dishes. Seth walked over to them with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Well that was fun lunch, wouldn't you say Jake?" He said as he playfully nudged his arm.

Veronica shyly bent her head down and let out a chuckle, to her surprise she wasn't as embarrassed as she should have been.

"Quiet Seth, or this plate his going over your head." Jake said as his cheeks went darker.

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me." He winked at them.

Veronica and Jake finished drying up and Jake whispered in Veronica's ear "Wanna come and hang out in my garage?"

"I'd love that." She whispered back and gave him a huge grin.

"Can I come?" Seth said, he was walking on thin ice now.

Jake grabbed Veronica's hand and as they walked passed, Jake punched Seth in the stomach. Seth bent over and let out a groan.

They quickly walked over to his garage and Jake lifted Veronica on top of his Rabbit. He got up and sat next to her and let his legs dangle down and swing.

"I enjoyed that lunch very much." Jacob said very casually.

"What did you like the best out of it?" Veronica smirked.

"Hm, let me think. I particularly liked the potatoes you baked, they were so hot and tasty."

Veronica playfully nudged him "Thanks Jake, did you like the dessert I made too?"

"Oh yeah, the dessert was the best part, I liked it a lot." He giggled to her.

"Hehe, you should have it again sometime." She said as she scooted up closer to him. He let his eyes fall on her and he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I will only have it again if _you_ make it." He said as he sniffed up, her sweet scent was becoming stronger.

"I will do anything for you." She said as she moved her head closer to him, their lips were inches apart again and it was only a matter of time before Jacob let his lips crash down on hers.

Their breathing became heavier and their hearts beat faster. Veronica put her arm around Jacob's neck and let her fingers run over his short dark hair. The hairs on the back of Jake's neck stood up and before she could move anymore, Jacob brushed his lips over hers.

She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, her taste was so inviting to him. His lips were so soft and warm to her own and his tongued danced with hers as their kiss became more passionate.

She stroked her hands down his smooth back. He his hand was pressed on the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss even more.

Just as they were getting into it and becoming extremely horny for each other, a wolf howl erupted the air and Jacob broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"I have to go, but wait here. I'll be right back."

Jacob jumped off the Rabbit and ran out the garage towards the woods. He through of his shorts and quickly phased.

"_Whats up?"_ He asked.

"_We've found something... odd."_ Sam said.


End file.
